Trouble
by zoinks12
Summary: Kurt first meets Sebastian during his sophomore year. As their relationship grows, Sebastian's true self starts to come out
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hello and thank you for clicking this story! I just wanted to say a few things.

First, I'm really sorry for mistakes and if my writing isn't good. I haven't written anything for a couple years so I'm rusty. Second, this story starts off in season 1. I already know exactly how this story is going to end. I'm not changing anything! It was supposed to only be a oneshot thing, but I got tired so I stopped it here and decided to just make it into a few parts. I'm not sure how long it will be. Maybe like 5 chapters? That's what it'll be for now!

* * *

First day of sophomore year is when Kurt sees him for the first time. Down the hallway he stands laughing with his friends, tall and lean and extremely handsome. As Kurt walks down the hallway he glances back up to the guy, who turns his head and catches Kurt's eye. He smirks and winks at Kurt, who blushes and quickly looks away and heads towards his locker.

* * *

Two days later, on his way to lunch he passes the bulletin board and sees a signup sheet for New Directions. There is only one other name so far 'Mercedes Jones'. Kurt knows Mercedes from his History class, but has never really spoken to her, although she seems nice enough. He signs his name and looks down the hall. Walking right towards him is the guy from the first day of school. He is smiling at Kurt as he walks and his eyes travel down his body.

Kurt blushes and ducks his head. The guy stops in front of Kurt and looks over his shoulder. Kurt hears him make a 'hmm' sound and looks back up at him. The guy is looking down at him with a smirk.

"New Directions huh?" he asks running his eyes up and down Kurt's body again.

Kurt doesn't say anything in return, just watches him.

He makes another sound and says a quick "See you later babe" and walks away from Kurt. Kurt watches him until he turns the corner and heads to lunch trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

The football players catch him right before he gets to his car. Grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the dumpster. He tries to pull away, but they just hold on tighter.

Finn Hudson is standing next to the dumpster with Noah Puckerman. They smile when they see their buddies dragging Kurt towards them.

"Hey Hummel, sorry we missed you this morning." Puck says walking towards him. "We'll just have to make up for it now." He gets behind Kurt and grabs his arms as another football player goes for his legs.

"Wait," Kurt says just before he can get him. He takes his jacket off, because _hello Marc Jacobs_, and hands it to Finn. The guys grab him again and lift him up. Kurt closes his eyes waiting for the landing, but it doesn't come.

"What are you guys doing?" he hears someone say.

"Oh, hey Sebastian," Finn says turning towards the voice. Kurt opens his eyes and turns his head to see the guy again, _Sebastian,_ he tells himself.

"Again, what are you guys doing?"

Puck nods his head to the guy holding Kurt's legs and they both drop him. Luckily it's on the ground and not the dumpster, although it probably would have been a bit of a softer landing.

Sebastian walks to Kurt and sticks out a hand to help him up. Kurt looks at it, but decides not to take it, instead pushing himself off the ground.

"This one belongs to me," Sebastian says taking Kurt's jacket from Finns hold. "Don't mess with him, got it?"

The guys around them all stare, nod, or shrug at Sebastian as the walk away. Sebastian hands the jacket to Kurt, who takes it and puts it back on grateful that it didn't get tossed to the ground and dirty.

"Thank you," Kurt says quietly to Sebastian after picking his bag up off the ground. He isn't sure if Sebastian hears him at first, but then Sebastian is smirking at him again.

"No problem babe," he says stepping closer to Kurt. "Stick with me and none of the guys will mess with you again."

* * *

The next day at lunch is Kurt's audition for New Directions. He spent all last night searching for the perfect song to sing. He nervously walks into the auditorium and up onto the stage. He walks straight to the front of the stage determined to not show his nervous.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing Mr. Cellophane," he puts his left hand on his hip and starts singing.

When he finishes Mr. Shuester thanks him and Kurt leaves the stage with a smile. He rocked that audition and he knows it.

He walks down the hallway and almost runs right into Sebastian. Kurt sighs and tries to walk past him but Sebastian puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder to stop him.

"You did amazing," he whispers and walks off.

Kurt's mouth falls open and he turns to watch him walk away. Before he turns the corner, Sebastian turns back around and winks at Kurt.

* * *

One word to describe New Directions is: horrible. They are horrible. There are only 5 members and they are all just awful. That may be because the first song Mr. Shue had them perform was _Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat_. After a few weeks of being horrible, Mr. Shue somehow gets none other than Finn Hudson to join.

For a minute Kurt thinks about quitting, just so he doesn't have to get tortured by him in glee, but remembers that he has friends now. Mercedes, who right now looks like a technicolor zebra, has become one of his best friends.

Mercedes and Kurt are talking about a shopping trip after school when Rachel comes into the choir room and shuts the door.

She checks around the room to make sure everyone is there and begins to talk.

"Okay guys listen," she starts "we cannot do disco for the assembly if we want to get others to join. We need to give the students something they want, not something Mr. Shue wants.

Artie opens his mouth the talk, but Rachel holds up her hand to stop him.

"Sex. We need to give them sex," she says with a wide smile.

Tina tries to protest, but once Rachel gets an idea, nobody can talk her out of it, so they decide to give the students sex.

* * *

The day of the assembly, they all get ready to perform. The stand behind the curtain and listen to Mr. Shue introduce them. The curtain opens and the music starts.

_Push It_ probably isn't the most appropriate song to perform, but it's fun. As they dance, Kurt looks out to the audience. Mr. Shue doesn't look all that thrilled about the change, Principal Figgins looks oddly into it. Kurt's eyes then land on Sebastian. He is sitting with the rest of the football players, smirking as he watches Kurt.

When they finish the performance, Jacob Ben Israel stands open and screams "Yes," which gets all the other students to stand up and cheer.

When Kurt gets to his navigator after school, he sees Sebastian leaning against it with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he watches Kurt walk towards him.

"That was a good performance,"

Kurt shrugs his shoulders and unlocks his car. "Thanks."

"Listen Kurt," Sebastian starts blocking Kurt from opening the door. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

Kurt looks at Sebastian, studying him. This has to be a joke.

"Why?" he finally asks looking Sebastian over again.

"Because I like you," he says simply. "How about you think about it and text me later," Sebastian holds his hand out to Kurt. "It doesn't have to be tonight, but I would really like to get to know you."

Kurt doesn't really think about it too much. He probably should have, but nobody has ever showed any interest in him before and it feels nice. He hands his phone to Sebastian, who puts his number in.

Kurt drives off after saying goodbye and heads home.

* * *

_Okay._

He texts Sebastian at 5:15 with an answer.

_Pick u up 6:30. b ready._

Kurt reads Sebastian's reply, sends his address to Sebastian and smiles. He gets off his bed and goes to his closet to pick out an outfit. He gets dressed, fixes his hair, brushes his teeth (just in case), and heads upstairs. It's 6:20 when he gets his jacket and shoes on and sits on the couch to wait.

"Hey bud, goin' somewhere?" his dad asks coming in from the kitchen with a can of beer.

"Oh, um, out. With a friend. Dinner," he gets out. He looks at the time again and sees only 4 minutes has gone by.

The doorbell rings, Kurt jumps off the couch, says 'bye' to his dad and opens the door. Before Sebastian can say anything, or more importantly before his dad can question it, he shoves past Sebastian and closes the door.

"Well hello to you too," Sebastian smirks looking Kurt over. He whistles and mumbles a "damn" leading Kurt towards his car.

The drive to Breadstix is filled with Sebastian talking and Kurt listening. When they pull into a parking space, Sebastian gets out of the car. He runs around before Kurt can even get his seat belt off and holds the door open for Kurt. Kurt smiles shyly at him and climbs out. They walk into the restaurant and get to their seat. They order and while waiting for their food, Sebastian talks again.

"Tell me about yourself Kurt,"

Kurt doesn't know what to say at first, but tells him about glee, school and Mercedes. The conversation surprisingly goes smoothly. Rarely is there an awkward silence. The food arrives and they eat while talking once in a while.

* * *

After they finish, Sebastian pays after forcing Kurt to put his money away. Kurt smiles and blushes as Sebastian hands his credit card over.

They leave the restaurant and get back to the car. The ride back to Kurt's house is filled with conversation, Kurt thinks they should have run out of things to talk about. Sebastian pulls up to the curb and again gets out holding the door open for Kurt. They walk to the front door. Sebastian smirks at Kurt, who again blushes.

"I had fun tonight," Kurt smiles.

"Me too," Sebastian says smiling back. He leans forwards a lightly presses a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Goodnight Kurt."

"Night," he whispers to Sebastian as he walks past Kurt and back to his car. Kurt touches his cheek where Sebastian's lips had just been and watches as the car pulls away from the curb and down the street. He only turns to go into the house when he can no longer see the car.


	2. Chapter 2

First, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and everything! I wanted to just first tell you little about the story.

As you can tell, it is based on season 1. Not everything is going to be the same though and it's going to jump between episodes a bit. For example, chapter 4 might have a scene from episode 5 and episode 13, then chapter 5 might have something from episode 3. I don't want to make you confused or anything. Kurt is out as you may have guessed. Merecedes doesn't have a crush on him (actually she probably does, because who wouldn't?) and Kurt doesn't have a crush on Finn. Matt Rutherford isn't going to be in this story, so Sebastian will be taking his place, and finally Sebastian is a senior. So Kurt is 15 and Sebastian is 17.

Right now it may seem a little rushed, but it needs to be in order to get into the story. Again, sorry for any errors.

Also, at the end i'm going to have a spoiler because I don't want people to feel like they got tricked by reading this story. I've seen other stories where readers didn't like they way it ended and they got upset and I don't want that to happen to you. If you really don't care about how this story goes, don't look, but if you do then please do. It's not going to be a major spoiler, but it's a spoiler.

**Warnings for this chapter: **language, homophobic language

* * *

_Morning beautiful. Cnt wait 2 c u._

Kurt smiles and puts his phone on the table next to his bed. Sebastian has been texting him all weekend, and Kurt surprisingly loves it. He quickly sends back a _morning_, and gets ready for school.

After his shower, he walks to his closet to find the perfect outfit. He decides to just go simple today, with his usually skinny jeans, a white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a vest over it. He gets dressed, grabs his school bag and heads upstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After eating, he kisses his dad's cheek and says 'bye' and heads to school.

* * *

"Hummel," he hears Puck say right after stepping out of his car. "I've been waiting for you. Let's go." Before Kurt can run off, Puck grabs his arm and pulls him to the dumpsters.

As Puck pulls him forward, Kurt looks around for Sebastian but doesn't see him. He scans the parking lot quickly, but there are too many cars already there he can't see if Sebastian's is there. Puck stops in front of the dumpster, wraps his arms around Kurt's while the football player from the other day grabs is legs. He doesn't have time to drop his bag before they are tossing him inside.

Kurt hears them all laugh while they walk away. His arm is hurting and when he looks down, he sees a little blood from where a piece of glass cut him. Sighing, he sits up and peeks over the edge before climbing out.

* * *

He goes straight to the bathroom to wash the blood off his arm. Luckily not anywhere close enough to get on his shirt. After throwing the towel away he turns to head out but is stopped by Sebastian.

"Did they hurt you?" he asks walking closer and looking at Kurt's arm. Kurt shakes his head a little looking down at the cut. Sebastian looks at him, "Don't lie to me Kurt. Please."

Kurt sighs and looks Sebastian in the eyes. "It's just a little cut. Nothing I can't handle."

"Come on, I'm going to have a talk with Puckerman." Sebastian grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him out of the bathroom and down the hallway towards Puck.

"Puckerman what the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian says shoving him against the locker. "I thought I told you to stay away from Kurt."

Puck laughs and shoves Sebastian's hands off him. "Chill out dude, it was a joke."

"How the hell is throwing someone in a fucking dumpster a joke?" he yells. "He got a cut because of it." Sebastian grabs Kurt's arm gently and shows Puck the scratch.

"Is the fag seriously crying over that tiny scratch?" Puck laughs, rolling his eyes. "The little fairy needs to learn to keep away from me, and then he won't be tossed."

Not wanting to hear, or caring really, what else is going to be said, Kurt pulls his arm free from Sebastian's grip and walks off down the hall ignoring Sebastian's calls.

* * *

Kurt walked into the choir room and stopped in his tracks. Sitting there were Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. On the other side of the room there were 2 football players. Kurt didn't mind the cheerios so much since they didn't bully him too much, but seeing Puck sitting next to Finn made Kurt again consider quitting. The other footballer, Mike Chang, doesn't bother Kurt either.

Mercedes called Kurt over, so he gathered himself up, avoided looking near the football players, and walked over to her. Placing his bag on the floor, he sat down smiling at Mercedes.

Right as Mr. Shue walks in the room, Rachel stands up and walks to the front.

"Mr. Shue I would like to si-"

"Actually Rachel," Mr. Shue interrupts her, _thank God_, and gestures her to sit back down. "As you may all notice, we have a few new members. I suggest we start working on our invitational numbers, although we are still short a member."

They all stand up, clear an open space in the middle of the room and get ready. Mr. Shue gets the kids in place where he wants them to stand. They had picked two songs to do the other day. Rachel, of course, is lead on both.

Mr. Shue had them start with _Somebody to Love_, and just his luck, Kurt got stuck next to Puck. As they moved around, Puck 'accidently' shoved Kurt, as Puck moved past Kurt, he 'accidently' stepped on his foot. Kurt didn't say or do anything, just kept going. That is until Puck again pushed past him, a little to hard. Kurt last his balance and fell landing on his butt. He let out a soft 'oof' when he landed.

"Get out of my way next time you little fag."

"Puck," Mr. Shue yelled stepping foreward. "Don't use that word again or you're out, got it?" Puck rolled his eyes and walked away from Kurt grumbling.

"Are you alright boy?" Mercedes asked holding out a hand to pull him up.

Kurt nodded taking her hand and letting her pull him. "I'm fine, let's just continue."

* * *

_"Hey babe, how was glee?"_ Sebastian asked on the phone later that night.

Kurt sighed not really wanting to talk about, but knew Sebastian would know he was lying. "It was okay for the most part. Puck joined and I got in his way while practicing."

_"You got in his way, or he got in yours but blamed you?"_

"Does it really matter?" Kurt asked.

_"You know it does babe. Why don't you quit?"_

Kurt sighed again, "I like it. I like to sing and I finally have friends."

_"Well I'll have a talk with him about messing with you."_ Kurt smiled. He shouldn't feel this way about Sebastian when they only went on one date, but he made Kurt feel so good about himself. For the first time he feels like he can be 100% himself around Sebastian.

"You don't have to do that."

_"Maybe, but I want to." _

The two talked about the rest of their days before saying goodnight and hanging up. Kurt really didn't want him to talk to Puck, in fear of it getting worse, but then again maybe it'll get better.

* * *

Kurt is sitting in his last class of the day, and he hasn't seen Sebastian at all today. Kurt looked for him during lunch, but didn't see him sitting at his usual table.

After the bell rang, Kurt gathered his books and went to his locker. He put the books he didn't need away, and put the books he did in his bag. He shut his locker his saw Mercedes standing next to it smiling at him. He jumped a little, but recovered fast smiling back.

"Come on sweetie, let's get going." She put her arm through his and pulled him down the hall.

Again, Kurt stopped right as he entered the choir room. Sitting right in the front row, looking completely bored, is Sebastian. When he sees Kurt, he smiles and walks up to him.

"Hey babe, surprise!"

Kurt squints at him, "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian laughs at grabs his hand. "I couldn't really have you sitting in here every day with Puckerman with no protection, now could I?"

Kurt shrugs at him looking around, "It's really fine Sebastian, you really don't have to look after me."

"Like I said last night, I _want_ to," he said. "I came to school early today, talked to that Shue guy and auditioned for him right then. I'm sorry about not talking to you all day, I would have told you right away."

Kurt smiles at him, and they sit down next to each other, Sebastian still holding his hand.

* * *

They practice _Somebody to Love_ again, now that they have the right amount of people they switch it up a little and Kurt no longer has to stand next to Puck. Kurt watches Sebastian as they dance around, and he finds he is surprisingly really good at dancing.

At one point, when Rachel complains about Finn's dancing, again, Sebastian looks over at Kurt and makes a face. Kurt quietly laughs, shaking his head.

After glee practice, Sebastian walks Kurt to his Navigator, holding his hand again. When they stop, Sebastian leans against the side of the vehicle looking at Kurt.

Blushing, Kurt looks down at the ground kicking a rock. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks shyly.

Sebastian puts two of his fingers under Kurt's chin and lifts his head so he can see Kurt's eyes. His smiles and leans in slowly.

"You are really beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt gasps as Sebastian leans in the rest of the way and kisses him softly. It doesn't last long, but it's long enough to take Kurt's breath away.

Sebastian smiles at Kurt, "I'll call you tonight okay?"

Kurt nods his head, not able to find his voice. Sebastian kisses his forehead and smiles again, before walking to his car.

* * *

A few weeks pass, and Kurt still isn't sure what he and Sebastian are. They have gone out on a couple more dates, and they kiss, but Sebastian hasn't said anything. They are talking on the phone when Kurt pushes away his nerves and just asks him.

_"What do you mean?"_

Kurt sighs, not knowing exactly how to say it. "I mean, we hang out and stuff-"

_"By hang out, you mean dates, and by _stuff _you mean kiss. A lot." _Sebastian interrupts. Kurt glares at his bedroom wall knowing Sebastian is smirking, and probably making fun of him.

"Yes, that's what I mean," he says. "So… are you like boyfriends? Or just dating?"

He can hear Sebastian laugh over the phone. _"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Hummel"_

Groaning Kurt answers, "I guess."

Sebastian laughs again, _"Kurt, I would love to be your boyfriend."_

Kurt is pretty positive he hasn't smiled this big his whole life.

* * *

They perform _Last Name_ first at the invitational. When the song ends, the crowd stands up cheering loudly. Kurt looks over at Sebastian, who is grinning back at Kurt.

They group goes to the choir room to get ready for the next song. Sebastian comes over to Kurt, who is helping Brittany with her make-up, and puts his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You were amazing." He whispers in Kurt's ear before placing a kiss on his neck.

Kurt smiles and looks back at him. "So were you."

Mr. Shue comes in then, ushering them back to the auditorium. Before the go on stage, Sebastian kisses Kurt on the lips, 'for good luck' before joining the rest of the group.

Again, the crowd loved it. Kurt smiles and hugs Sebastian as they leave the stage. They grab their bags off the ground and start walking to the parking lot.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Sebastian asks him as the walk towards Sebastian's car. Sebastian had insisted on picking Kurt up and driving him to the school himself.

"Uh, not that I know of." Kurt replies, trying to remember if his dad wanted him home right after.

"Good," Sebastian says smiling. "Let's go celebrate how amazing we both were tonight."

* * *

**A/N: **I forgot to talk about smut at first. I'm not sure exactly how much smut there will be in this story. I've never writing any smut in my life. I'll try and get some in this story though. I'm planning on writing little one-shots to get practice.

oh if you have any questions about the story you can ask me on tumblr: colfersoliver

and for the spoiler. again, i'm only doing this so you guys don't end up hating me for making you think differently about the story. if you don't care what happens, don't read it please!

kurtbastian is not endgame in this story.


	3. AN about spoiler

im sorry this isn't an update but I wanted to talk about the spoiler. I know some people are a little upset about how this is going to end so i want to say this and hopefully not give anything away.

this story is marked kurt and Sebastian because they are the main focus. I'm not planning on having them break up half way through the story just to write about a different couple. there won't be much talk about any other couple or anything. i hate when that happens so i wouldn't do it to you. it would be unfair to mark it as anything else because it's really only kurtbastian.

i hope this helps understand a little bit and you will continue reading! also, thank so much f for the reviews! I'm working on the next chapter right now so hopefully it'll be up soon!

oh and I'm planning on writing a kurtbastian one shot to practice smut ;) so keep an eye out for that as well!

(wow typing on a kindle is really hard i do not recommend)


End file.
